


Tis the Season for Secrets

by Study_84



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Study_84/pseuds/Study_84
Summary: Prompt:Secret Santa : everyone in Schitt's Creek participates in a Secret Santa. Shenanigans ensue. Extra points if David gets Patrick and thinks very hard about a thoughtful gift.-or my interpretation-Patrick and David join their friends for a Secret Santa gift exchange... what could possibly go wrong?!
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 15
Kudos: 62
Collections: Schitt's Creek Open Fic Night 2.0





	Tis the Season for Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bob_Cratchit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bob_Cratchit/gifts).



> \- hopefully I was able to fulfill a little Secret Santa with a little bonus of possessive David and possessive Patrick. I hope I did this justice.

The days were passing quickly from fall to winter. Rose Apothecary had been busy and David and Patrick had settled into a familiar landscape of work and play. Since David had (mostly) moved into Patrick’s apartment (still using the “love room” as a backup closet) they had developed a domesticated lifestyle full of of blowjobs and pancakes in the morning, working at the store, followed by pizza or the cafe and mind blowing sex at night. The routine they had was beautiful- David and Patrick were addicted to it. 

That’s not to say they didn’t enjoy the company of others. They had curated a weekly game night on Sundays that included Alexis, Ted, Stevie, and Twyla… 6 people… ultimate game play. This routine had brought them together and the close-knit 6 had grown wonderfully fond of each other. With the holidays approaching they had decided that they would do a Secret Santa this year and were all very excited to ‘curate’ (as David would comment) a specific gift for the friend they drew.

After a rousing game of charades and several bottles of wine, Stevie decided to get this idea off the ground. She pulled Patrick’s Cafe Tropical hat of the shelf and went about tearing a piece of paper into six sections writing each person’s name on a separate piece. She balled up the pieces, put them in the hat, and passed the hat around the circle of friends. Each person drew a name. Shockingly, nobody drew their own name and everyone tucked their selection away as they continued on to the next bottle of wine and the next game - Scattagories, David’s selection and favorite game, so of course he won.

After the games had wrapped up and goodnights were said, David and Patrick did a cursory cleanup and retired to their bed. With drunken laziness they made good upon some earlier promises whispered to each other during the night and then settled into their familiar sleeping positions. As they started to drift to sleep with Patrick soothingly rubbing David’s right side, Patrick chirped up, “So, who did you draw for Secret Santa?” David huffed and whisper-exclaimed, “It’s not a secret if we tell each other!!” He let out another huff and continued, “I don’t want to know who you got and vice-versa! That ruins the fun Patrick!!”

Patrick breathed a small laugh to the back of David’s neck and said, “Okay, fair enough.” Patrick at that point assumed he was David’s selection but let it go. He had gotten Stevie and knew easily his best bet was to gift her a case of wine.

Obviously David had indeed picked Patrick and although they would already be doing regular gifts for each other, he knew the Secret Santa gift had to be either hysterical or important. At the moment he couldn’t think of a gift for either situation but that was okay. They had several weeks before the date they had all decided on for the exchange.

The next week was a flurry of events at the store which kept them pretty busy. They had several workshops that week as the holiday season was ramping up which resulted in a few very long nights well past their normal closing time. This left them beat by the end of the week but they had already agreed and made plans to go to Thornbridge for the weekend to attend the ‘Winter Small Business Summit.’ It had two days of seminars that Patrick would be attending as well as a vendor convention portion that David would be attending in hopes of creating contacts for future Rose Apothecary suppliers. 

They headed out on Friday night after closing up- leaving the store in the hands of Alexis and Stevie from Saturday through Monday. David audibly shuddered everytime this had been mentioned but Patrick assured him that it would be fine. They arrived in Thornbridge shortly before midnight and both almost immediately passed out once they were in their room. Patrick had to be at his first seminar at 8am and although David didn’t need to be at the convention portion until 10 there was little doubt that David would require the extra few hours of sleep. Patrick rarely needed more than 6 hours of sleep but David was basically dead if he didn’t get AT LEAST 8 hours. So they brushed teeth, David did his abbreviated nightly skincare routine and they slipped into the, frankly, luxurious bed together with Patrick spooning around David. Both were asleep within minutes.

Patrick, like clockwork, was awake by 6 and decided to head to the fitness center to get a run in (since it was well below freezing outside with patchy ice and snow. Patrick risking his well being would simply be.. incorrect.) After his workout, he headed back to the room for a quick shower and got dressed for the day. He decided to let David keep sleeping and instead wrote him a note on the hotel notepad that was on the desk.

'I’m headed to my seminars but I love you. I hope you have a great day today and charm all the vendors - I already know you will. I’ll text you on my breaks and we can meet at the lobby bar when I get out tonight.  
Xoxo, Button'

David awoke to his alarm going off at 8:30. He tried to get it to turn off but realized that there was something in the way. He ended up just knocking it off the nightstand, which to David’s disappointment, did not stop the alarm. As he stretched to grab the phone off the floor he noticed the piece of paper that had been knocked off the table with his phone. He grabbed both - silencing the offensive sound machine - and stared at the note his beautiful fiance had left. He smiled his fond smile, the one only reserved for Patrick, as he read it. It made him forget all about his rude awakening from the obnoxious phone alarm. He was totally obsessed with his button-faced beau and he wasn’t even the tiniest bit ashamed or scared about that fact. He loved that they had been together for years but that a simple note could still send shivers down his spine. He had the most incredible fiance and he looked down at his golden rings, still smiling his dopey grin, as if confirmation that he was not dreaming.

David finally roused himself from the bed and made his way to the shower and did a thorough skincare regime. He dressed and styled his hair to perfection then headed to the lobby to get coffee and a muffin or three. Upon polishing off the last of the muffins, he made his way to the large ballroom that was housing the vendor convention. There were rows and rows filled with all kinds of local artisans. It was somewhat of a dreamland for David. His mind had gone straight to “business David” who was on cloud nine thinking of all the possibilities and new additions he could add to his thriving establishment. 

David had made it through about half of the vendors by mid afternoon and had already sourced a farm that grew fresh herbs all year round, an upstart hand-knits company that specialized in gloves and hats, as well as a small family business that created beautiful cards and journals. David went ahead a purchased a new journal for himself to “try out” for the sole purpose of “sampling for the store” obviously.. At least that’s what he would tell Patrick. That is when his gaze flashed over a vendor across the way that was selling artisanal metal and leather goods. 

He made his way over and found himself enamored with the sight of meticulously displayed wallets, handbags, and an assortment of hand forged jewelry. These were some of the most luxurious items he had seen since his days in New York. He ran his hands over the leather goods reveling in the smell and found himself lost in thought when an attractive, albeit slightly hippie-esque, man posted up beside him. He commented to David “Do you like what you see?” David stirred himself from his lost haze, cleared his throat, and replied, “Mmm.. yes. I haven’t seen quality like this since my days in SoHo.” He took in the man speaking to him and actually looked at him for the first time. He was tall, taller than David, pale yet somehow tan skin, and skinny yet somehow slightly muscular… a textbook of contradictions… a Sebastian style if you will. This thought made David grimace but he continued on with his “business David” persona. 

David introduced himself and began talking about the store, “Myself and my fiance own a small store that focuses on locally crafted goods and products, and frankly, I believe some of these items could do very well.” The man, who had introduced himself as Garrick, responded, “Well, I might be able to help arrange that since I am the proprietor of this business. I love working with other small businesses, obviously.” (he waved his hands around signaling to the convention space around them.) They exchange information and David took a lookbook from Garrick before departing. 

David made his way to the hotel bar once the vendor expo started to shut down for the night. He was an hour earlier than Patrick would get out of his seminars but he figured he could have a few polar bear shots before Patrick arrived. He settled into a booth at the far end of the bar to look over his notes and list from the day. He was looking through a catalog from the knit vendor when he heard someone clear their throat. He looked up to see Garrick standing at the end of the table and cleared his own throat to help contain the shock and lack of words that were filling his brain at the moment. Garrick finally spoke, “Hey David, sorry didn’t mean to interrupt but I’m waiting on someone and saw you over here. Can I join you for a drink while I wait? I hate sitting by myself at a bar if at all possible.” David motioned for him to help himself to the other half of the booth and Garrick waved the bartender over. 

After a few drinks David and Garrick were chatting it up like old pals. Garrick had mentioned his own time in New York and how he had ended up in rural Ontario by mistake after a rogue peyote trip and had just ended up staying. David regaled him with his family’s fall from grace and how it had been the best thing to ever happen to him. David was enjoying having someone who came from a similar background who had also found their world righted by small town living. He talked endlessly about Patrick and their story and Garrick was awestruck by how magical it seemed. Garrick remarked that he hadn’t been as lucky in love but had found a different kind of peace with his lifestyle now and that David and Patrick’s story was all the encouragement he needed to keep looking. Garrick said he was sold on becoming a vendor of theirs and that they could get all the documents together the following week. With that, Garrick got a text that his friend had mistakenly gone to the restaurant bar instead of the lobby bar and Garrick got up to leave. After feeling like they had bonded, Garrick reached out for a hug. David obliged and got up to meet him. Garrick headed away and at that moment David could see Patrick headed his way with a slightly miffed look. 

David stayed standing to embrace his fiance and when the embrace broke Patrick pulled back with questioning eyes, “Who was that?” David, a little tipsy and not understanding Patrick’s concern, waved his hand nonchalantly and responded, “Oh, that was Garrick. I met him at the summit today. He makes incredible leather and metal goods that are going to be perfect the store I think!” Patrick eased up a little as he took up the spot where Garrick had previously been sitting across from David and tried not to let his jealousy boil over. Something about another man, especially an undeniably attractive man, hugging his fiance was not a mental image he enjoyed. David, still not registering Patrick’s jealousy, started filling in Patrick on all of the items he had sourced today and, after a few beers, Patrick was no longer thinking about whatever it was that was bothering him to begin with. After a possessive bout of bedroom activities that night, Patrick was definitely not thinking about whatever was bothering him earlier in the evening. He just settled into his big spoon holding the man he had claimed as his.

The rest of the summit went seamlessly. Patrick and David both left feeling accomplished and renewed. Upon returning to Schitt’s creek, Patrick and David remained intensely busy at the store. David had contracts for 5 new vendors by the end of the summit and worked diligently that next week to get some last minute orders in for Christmas. David had also continued to think about his Secret Santa gift for Patrick now that they were home and he was still coming up blank. He reassured himself something would come up but he was struggling. 

That all changed when David came in the store on Wednesday morning to find a young woman practically fawning over Patrick in the back of the store. She was laughing at him in a way that was really unnecessary.. I mean… who tells stories funny enough to elicit that kind of roaring response? David sat his bag in the backroom and came out to find a group of older ladies coming in the door. Patrick excused himself from the young lady and went to greet the group. The young lady made her way to the cash and laid out several candles to purchase. As David began to ring her up she tilted her head towards David and said, “Um, I see that your co-worker doesn’t have a wedding ring… soooo, does he happen to be single?” She smiled a devious little smile as if David might be able to help her out with her conquest. It was like Ken all over again, except not, and David was much more equipped to handle the situation this time. David had an air of smugness and leaned into her as well, “I have to be honest, he is not married…” She let her eyes fill with glee, “but he is engaged.” David held his hand out and let the gold rings glimmer in the sunshine. “Your total is $72.00.” David responded and tried not to smirk as he saw the joy turn to a slight scowl. She paid and as she was leaving David sounded out, “Thanks for visiting Rose Apothecary!” in his fakest friendly voice. 

The following day David had made arrangements to do vendor visits and pick up the last minute orders for the new suppliers he had secured at the summit. He came back with boxes of product and worked on getting new displays set up immediately. Patrick came up behind him once he had unloaded the remaining boxes for David and he and wrapped his arms around his waist. He placed a kiss to his neck and began to inquire about the vendor visits. David filled him in on the the amazing greenhouse he visited at the Jansen Herb Farm and being able to see hats being woven at the Knit Collective studio. Then he mentioned going to Garrick’s forge to see him working on some new jewelry pieces. He was working on Garrick’s display as they were talking and Patrick felt that same pang of jealousy spring up but then looking at the pieces he had to admit they were beautiful. The thought of David and Garrick in some hot metal forge in a remote area, probably sweating together and touching hands as they passed various pieces back and forth was decided not beautiful to Patrick. He knew it was nothing though and later that night in their bed - Patrick and David sweating from other, non-forge, related activities - Patrick once again realized he was being ridiculous. 

They had two weeks left until Christmas and all of the shoppers were coming in and spending big. Tis the season indeed - they had had day over day record sales for the last week. All of the new items were selling very well. David was already having to contact new and old vendor for rush shipments. David had left his phone in the back room and Patrick saw a text come in from Garrick. All it said was “I got what you need.” To top it off it had a WINKY FACE EMOJI!! What the actual fuck. Patrick could be overreacting and this was maybe just a casual vendor relationship conversation but David was usually very professional and, furthermore, usually only communicated with vendors via email. When David came to the back after restocking Patrick replied dryly, “Garrick texted you.” David looked like a deer in headlights and just managed to get out, “Oh.” He quickly walked over and grabbed his phone thanking any and all gods that the message was vague because he knew Patrick would have seen it. Patrick continued, “So, you wanna tell me what that’s all about?” David knew that Patrick was getting the wrong idea and he had to pivot this conversation. “Um, Garrick was just letting me know that he has several pieces still available if we want to get new inventory before Christmas. I mean, the wallets have been out of stock for a few days and we have huge margins on them. I just wanted to secure as much inventory as we could get..” David continued rambling. Patrick was not sold on this but things had been so busy and they were both exhausted so nothing was going to come of this little skirmish… for the moment. Patrick was resigned to dealing with this after the holidays. 

Christmas Eve had finally arrived in Schitt’s Creek.The day had been somewhat slow for once at the store and they were closing early anyway for their Secret Santa gift exchange. Patrick had noticed that David had been fidgety all morning. He had been constantly checking his phone. He found it odd that all of the sudden at 3 o’clock (literally 30 minutes before they were set to close) David announced he was making a coffee run and asked Patrick if he wanted a tea. “David, we can just grab coffee and tea when we leave here.” Patrick remarked. “Yeah, but I could just use a little something to help me get through the closing tasks…soooo.” David replied. “Well suit yourself. I’ll stay here and start sweeping.” said Patrick.

David made his way over to the cafe. Patrick was sweeping by the front windows when he saw Garrick meeting David with a hug right inside the cafe. “Again, what the actual fuck.” Patrick thought. He put the broom down and went to the backroom to clear his head. “What could possibly be going on? Is this why David has been so weird today? Because he was meeting up with Garrick? What is with this guy? Is he really bold enough to come into our town, right across from the store no less, and meet up with MY fiance?!?” David came back in a few minutes later and found Patrick pacing back and forth.

“What the fuck David?!” Patrick yelled a little louder than he intended. “I saw you with Garrick at the cafe! Is there something you need to tell me?! Is something going on?! I thought we were past all of the secrets but I can’t ignore the things that are right in my face as much as I want to!”

David looked horrified and crestfallen. “NOOOOO!!! It’s not what you think! This is just a misunderstanding!”

“Well I’d really like to understand right about now!” Patrick scoffed.

David, looking defeated, reached into his pocket and pulled out a small wooden box. He got down on one knee and looked up at his shell-shocked fiance. “I wanted to do this tonight for Secret Santa but none of my announcements seem to be destined to go as planned so here goes...” David takes a deep, shuddering breath and continues, “Patrick, I love you more than anything and I am so excited to spend everyday of the rest of our lives together. I want everyone to know that and I want them to know that this very moment… not in a year from now when we are married. I get the joy of looking down at my hand everyday with that reminder and I want you to have that too. Also, if we’re being honest, I’m tired of people asking me if your single or watching people come on to you because they think your available. I want people to know you’re not and that you are mine.”

David opens the box and reveals a beautifully forged gold ring mimicking the rings Patrick had gotten for David. Patrick looked utterly embarrassed and completely overwhelmed with fondness. Tears were slipping down both of their faces as Patrick scooped David up from the floor and held him in deep kiss. They stayed that way for a moment relishing in each others tastes before Patrick pulled back with a huff.

“So, Garrick, huh… that’s what all this was about?” Patrick questioned knowing the answer.

“Yup. When I went to his forge we got the plan in motion and he just finished it this morning. He apologized for the delay but said something about not rushing perfection, or whatever.” replied David while rolling his eyes and motioning his hand nonchalantly in the air.

“Can I put it on?” Patrick asked, “Or do you want to wait and do it tonight at the party?”

“No, I don’t want to wait for this one second longer. Announcements are overrated anyway and I got you a backup gift just in case.. that baseball coffee table book you keep putting in the Amazon cart. Just look surprised. The bonus for me is that I no longer have to worry about single vultures trying to pick you up and also I can stop removing that god awful book from the cart.” David said smiling his fond smile that only Patrick gets to see.

David slides the ring on Patrick’s ring finger and they embrace once again with even more tears and crying laughter. David pulls back to catch Patrick’s mouth in a heated kiss. They break away for a second to lock up the store before returning to the back to finish their celebration and everything about this moment, this day, this life is perfect to Patrick. He doesn’t need anything but the man right in front of him and that is the best gift of all.


End file.
